Patients and other persons restricted to bed for extended periods often require assistance in being repositioned within a bed or transferred from one bed to another bed or support surface. Depending on the type of repositioning being performed, a caregiver may need to employ a device such as a lifting sling or a repositioning or roll sheet. A lifting sling may be used when a person (or a part of the person, such as a limb) is being lifted out of bed with an overhead lifting device, while a repositioning sheet may be used to reposition or roll a person within a bed.
In certain existing systems, a portable lifting hoist must be located and transported to the patient to assist in the repositioning of the patient or aid in moving a limb of the patient. This may take considerable time on the part of the caregiver. In other existing systems, a hoist may be attached to a permanent overhead system, such as a track in the ceiling, to reposition the patient. Such systems require considerable expense to install and are not portable to other locations or beds. In addition, patients sometimes need assistance from a caregiver with ingress or egress from a bed. However, if an overhead support or handle were available, the patient may be able to get into or out of the bed without the assistance of a caregiver. Because a hoist may be difficult to locate or not available, a caregiver may be required to lift a patient or a portion of the patient without the assistance of a hoist. Such actions can lead to strain on the caregiver and possible injury.
It is therefore desirable to provide a patient repositioning and limb management system that addresses these shortcomings found in existing devices.